


En terre étrangère

by malurette



Category: Papyrus (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Gen, Hittites, Political Alliances, Two Shot, damascus steel, everything's better with princesses (or not), expatriation, i've always loved poor Anitti
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anitti a été envoyée en Égypte en tribut ; plus comme arme que comme bijou. Mais sans le savoir, elle présentait déjà un défaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un défaut à sa cuirasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un défaut à sa cuirasse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus, _Les Larmes du Géant_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** les Hittites, Anitti (/Papyrus)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lucien De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l’éclat de l’acier » d’après  6variations  
>  **Continuité :** pré à début du tome 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Voici plusieurs années déjà, une météorite a déchiré le ciel pour s’écraser sur terre, anéantissant un village. Fascinés par ce don des dieux à double tranchants, porteur d’abord de destruction, et ensuite de promesses étranges, les hommes ont bâti sur le cratère un temple dédié à Sekhmet la Destructrice, espérant l’apaiser et l’apprivoiser.  
L’exorcisme porta ses fruits : plus aucun cataclysme ne survint, et à force d’étude, le métal magique venu des cieux livrerait bientôt ses secrets au Grand Prêtre, dans tout ce qu’il recelait de supérieur aux métaux terrestres. 

Cependant des lieues de là et sans l’aide du ciel, à l’insu des Égyptiens se croyant si supérieurs, les Hittites avaient déjà acquis la maîtrise du métal. Le minerai de fer peut aussi d’extraire du sol, si l’on sait où chercher, mais ensuite, il ne suffit pas d’en avoir le métal : encore faut-il arriver à le fondre. Il faut un feu puissant, plus que pour le cuivre, mais justement, les Hittites maîtrisent le feu mieux que les Égyptiens.  
Et une fois fondu, le grand secret – qui passerait pour une hérésie totale aux yeux des mystiques – c’est de lui adjoindre des impuretés terrestres. D’autres dons des dieux, pourtant. Soigneusement choisies, en proportions précises, et à l’aide du travail des hommes.  
Alors on peut le couler, le marteler, le refroidir. Le fer ainsi travaillé donne les lames les dures, que l’on peut aiguiser plus soigneusement, plus efficacement et qui deviennent les plus tranchantes. Vraiment, leurs maîtres forgerons sont les meilleurs.

Le roi sait tout ; la princesse est également dépositaire de ce savoir. C’est signe de grande confiance que de l’envoyer ainsi, porteuse de ce grave secret, en alliance avec le Pharaon d’Égypte. C’est promesse de ne pas tourner leurs épées les uns contre les autres.  
Anitti vient en Égypte avec au cœur la dureté de cet acier. Elle possède l’éclat d’une arme plus que d’un bijou. Elle le sait bien : le mariage que lui promet son père est politique. Il n’y est pas question d’amour. La princesse a bien consciente de son importance, mais reste triste de son exil. C’est en sacrifice, qu’on l’envoie. 

Elle espérait au moins s’éprendre de son royal époux, même si elle craignait le mariage. Elle ne s’attendait certes pas à tomber – déchoir, oui ! – pour un enfant du peuple. Amoureuse, elle, de quelqu’un sur qui jamais elle n’aurait dû poser les yeux, et qui n’aurait jamais dû poser la main sur elle. Pour la sauver des brigands pourtant, faisant fi du protocole et montre d’un courage rare, ce Papyrus n’a pas hésité à risquer sa vie dans le combat, puis devant la justice. Depuis, à son corps défendant, elle ne rêve plus que d’être à nouveau touchée par lui.  
Ça n’est pas le glaive de bronze anormalement vainqueur des armes de fer de ses compatriotes qui l’a tant impressionnée. C’est la pureté, la droiture, la force du garçon lui-même. En un geste, il a sans le savoir porté un coup fatal et percé sa cuirasse.


	2. En terre étrangère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anitti a été envoyée comme tribut en terre égyptienne. La princesse Theti-Cheri y sera sa seule alliée, son amie, et aussi malgré elle une rivale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En terre étrangère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus, _Les larmes du géant_  
>  **Personnages :** Anitti  & Theti-Cheri  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Jealousy_ » pour LadiesBingo (jalousie)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Anitti est anxieuse… On l’a envoyée comme tribut en Égypte, offerte à Pharaon comme une vulgaire monnaie d’échange sur l’échiquier politique. Et la route qui la mène à son destin est longue et dangereuse. D’ailleurs, dans le désert, une faction rebelle hostile à l’Égypte tente de l’enlever pour faire échouer le renouvellement de l’alliance avec le Hatti et ça n’est que par chance qu’elle leur échappe.   
La Princesse Royale dÉgypte vient à sa rencontre et, grâce à son escorte, elle arrive sans encombre, sans autre incident, à la capitale. C’est elle seule qui était visée, et plus personne n’osera les attaquer désormais. 

Anitti nourrit instantanément pour Theti-Cheri admiration et jalousie. Elle est princesse royale elle aussi, mais elles ne sont pas égales : la politique de leurs pères a placé entre elles une relation de vassalité. Nfer Neferou Theti-Cheri ne quittera jamais sa terre, elle. Elle est héritière du trône… à moins qu’il n’incombe à Anitti de donner le jour à un prince qui lui damera le pion dans la succession. Elle frémit d’horreur à cette idée.   
Le Pharaon à qui on la donne en mariage est aussi vieux que son père, il est certes plutôt bel homme malgré son âge, mais Anitti n’est pas du tout intéressée. Lui non plus d’ailleurs ; il l’accueille comme une fille. Elle est là pour une alliance politique, pas amoureuse. Et il ne veut pas qu’une épouse secondaire fasse ombrage à sa première reine, sans doute. C’est délicat de sa part, mais il n’est pas son père !   
Theti n’est pas la sœur d’Anitti non plus d’ailleurs, même si elle aimerait se présenter comme telle… techniquement, elle est sa belle-fille !  
Theti est jolie, puissante, aimée de tous parmi son peuple. La foule les a acclamées toutes deux sur le trajet : Bienvenue à l’étrangère, et gloire à la princesse ! Elle est aimée aussi de ses deux parents, et de son serviteur dévoué. Aussi, elle n’a pas de frère aîné pour lui empoisonner l’existence… ou pire. 

Anitti, aujourd’hui, se retrouve loin de tout ce qu’elle connaissait. Elle n’a plus rien. Un prestige emprunté et un secret bien gardé… elle ne peut se vanter ni de l’un ni de l’autre. Elle découvre en Égypte une liberté grisante, jamais éprouvée avant. Elle est la propriété du maître du pays mais pas de son mari. Il lui a demandé son accord pour ce mariage, par principe – mais, son père étant derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas refusé. Il ne compte la forcer en rien.   
Elle est normale pour Theti qui en a toujours bénéficié. Elle pourra choisir elle-même son époux, et pas juste parce qu’elle est la princesse. Toute femme en Égypte y a droit. Elle peut se promener en robe légère sans manteau et n’exciter que l’admiration, pas la convoitise. On lui donne des gardes pour la protéger, pas la surveiller.   
Mais que de nouveautés pour Anitti ! Elle prend tout à coup conscience d’un manque toute son enfance, et se demande, mais à quoi rime-t-elle désormais, cette liberté des égyptiennes ? Sa venue dans ce pyas est une autre forme de captivité, après tout. 

Ça n’est pas la faute de Theti, ni même celle de Pharaon, et Anitti a honte de cette jalousie. Theti est adorable, elle se montre toute gentille et accueillante. Anitti sait qu’elle sera sa seule alliée dans ce pays et ne veut surtout pas la détester ; elle préférerait tant s’en faire une amie plutôt qu’une rivale ! Et ça sera elle seule – Anitti ne peut rien dire des serviteurs qui l’entourent déjà, elle ne se sent en droit de leur accorder aucune attention. Theti seule est de rang égal avec elle.   
Elle veut s’entendre avec elle, elle veut être rassurée, mais ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver un peu de ressentiment envers elle. Elle se promet de l’apprivoiser ; il faut juste qu’avant ça, elle fasse le deuil de son ancienne vie…

Ensuite, elles s’entendront bien. Il faut qu’elles s’entendent bien, sans quoi son séjour sera invivable. Theti, très désireuse de la mettre le plus à l’aise possible, présente à Anitti toutes ses richesses, toutes les beautés de son palais, tout ce qui est sien désormais. Elle promet de tout partager. Anitti reçoit tout cela avec l’éblouissement attendu… et aussi un pincement au cœur. Car tout ça n’est pas à elle. Theti lui assure que ça le sera, mais… ça n’est pas sa culture, pas ce à quoi elle est habituée.   
Si Anitti accepte de devenir petit à petit de plus en plus égyptienne, elle sera aussi de moins en moins hittite. Elle ne sera plus elle-même. Ressembler à Theti est à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar. Elle pourrait y perdre son identité… et elle ne sait pas encore ce qu’elle a à y gagner. Mais elle espère pouvoir lui faire confiance pour lui montrer.


End file.
